


Delirium

by The_Finalizer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Be gentle, Blood, Established Relationship, I have no idea how this tagging system works, Injury, M/M, i guess, mod k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Finalizer/pseuds/The_Finalizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux drags an injured Kylo Ren from a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble. We do a lot of writing for this fandom, but this is the first thing I've ever actually posted. Pls be gentle. Mod H might write a Hux POV. 
> 
> -Mod K

Sheer confusion is all Kylo can register at first, when he's lucid enough to even comprehend that. He can't remember how he ended up flat on his back, vaguely aware he's in pain through an adrenaline haze, and with something wet and startlingly _warm_ running down his face. It's probably blood, he thinks, realizing at the same time it's coming from his nose when a breath not drawn through his mouth becomes a gross gurgle. 

He licks his lips; it tastes like copper and salt. Definitely blood then. 

A muffled scuffling noise draws his attention, his head lolling to one side as he tries to focus on it. It sounds weird, off - and it takes him a few more seconds and another deadened noise he can't make out to realize he can only hear out of one ear. He can't see particularly well either - there's either a haze in the air, or it's in his eyes, and he's not having much luck at blinking it away. 

His mind churns those facts together slowly, the feeling akin to trudging through molasses. He's almost frustrated by his inability to string these thoughts together, but he doesn't quite have the energy for that either, somehow. 

There's another sound that might be the rustle of fabric right in his ear, and suddenly something is touching him, guiding his lolling head back into looking straight up. Someone's gloved hand, he realizes belatedly as it leaves, and it's shaking. 

The touch strikes him as strange, too, and somehow that clicks together as _my helmet is missing_ in his mind. He'd been wearing his helmet, and now he isn't. 

The someone who probably owns the hand is speaking, though (his?) voice is mingled with the other muffled noises and Kylo can't separate them enough to figure out what he's saying. He answers with a low moan anyway, and that seems to encourage the voice - the hand returns to his face, slapping his cheek lightly. 

Somehow that seems to clear something in his working ear, as he suddenly catches "-lease, stay with me."

"Kylo?" the voice continues after a beat of (relative) silence, seeming to notice him coming around. And he recognizes the voice now, the way it says his name - Hux. 

"Hux?" He says, or meant to - it comes out more as a pained gurgle. 

"Shh, don't - Kylo, look at me." Hux says urgently. His eyes are still unfocused, he still can't really see aside from a dim haze, but... the splotch of dull orange is probably Hux's hair. With that to focus on, the haze slowly starts to clear, Hux's features eventually sliding into focus. 

Kylo is almost startled by what he sees - dirty, unkempt hair matted with soot, blood decorating his brow that's knitted in obvious worry. He's searching Kylo's eyes with his own, which in contrast are bright and aware. 

"Can you hear me?" Hux says a little more softly, still giving him that same almost stricken look. Rather than try to speak again, Kylo nods, confusion flitting through him again when Hux's face washes with relief. 

"Thank gods, please - no." Hux interrupts himself when Kylo's eyes flutter closed for a moment, lightly tapping his cheek again. Kylo starts and focuses his attention back, though it's almost a physical effort that seems to drain some of his energy. "There, just - look at me. Would it help if I kept talking?"

Something in Hux's voice is wobbling, like he's on the edge of tears. Kylo is pretty sure he's never seen Hux cry. 

He nods, weakly hissing out a 'what...?' in lieu of every question his slow, addled mind is scrabbling to have answered. 

"What? What happened?" Hux says, and Kylo nods. "You... you were caught in the explosion." His voice is doing that wobbling thing again, and his hand that isn't steadying Kylo's face is moving slowly through his hair, shaking still.

For Kylo, that explains very little - only why he's on his ass and in pain. He still doesn't understand where they are, or what's happening - but Hux is looking at him expectantly, as if he should already know the rest, and Kylo nods to pacify him because he can't stand that downright frightened look. 

"I- I pulled you off the battlefield but I need you to stay with me until the medics get here... Kylo?"

Hux's voice rises in urgency on the last word when Kylo's eyes slide shut again. Kylo gets another tap on the cheek, then a firmer but still light smack when he doesn't open them. He's too tired, suddenly; everything is so heavy. 

"Kylo? Kylo no, please -" A sharper slap on the cheek this time, but he can't - could barely feel it.

Hux grips his jaw, and suddenly there are lips pressed against his, and he can taste a saltiness that isn't from his own blood, smeared all over his face. 

And then he can't taste anything, can't feel anything, is alone with his confusion again before that goes, too.


End file.
